


Soylent Lights

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Slither.io (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Existentialism, Gen, Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soylent lights is snakes!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soylent Lights

~ Soylent Lights ~

Slithering and snaking our way through space,  
In our round, red-ringed universe,  
Hungry, hungry, we devour shiny stars.

Violent space noodles explode  
Into rainbow confetti stardust  
When we fight amongst ourselves.

Trying to eat the most lights  
To grow up big and strong.

It's a crazy race within a circular maze.

But in the middle of this madness, someone squirms  
With a thoughtful thought floating above their head:  
"Are we sneks or r we worms?"

We are the destroyers and the creators  
Of these multitudes of stars  
And yet, as a species, we just can't  
Agree on what kind of animal we are.

One thing we know for sure.  
We are what we eat.

~oOo~

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing too much slither.io, OK.


End file.
